Slender Fortress
Slender Fortress is a fan-made, unofficial game-mode for Team Fortress 2, taking heavy inspiration from the famous Slender games. Slender Fortress is composed of several maps, all different with a variety of bosses hunting the RED team down as they search for pages. However, the goal can differ, such as instead waiting for Escapes to arrive. All RED members, regardless of class, are heavily modified to fit Slender Fortress's gameplay. They all walk slowly, but can sprint under the limit of a stamina meter, are reduced only to their melee weapons, and wield a flashlight. The flashlight can run out if used for too long, but it charges up when shutting off. An interesting note is that while the BLU team can see and hear the RED team's chat, it is not vice versa since the BLU's chat is automatically silenced by the (TEAM) command so the BLUs can't distract or annoy the REDs. Once a RED player is killed by the boss(es), they will be immediately sent to the BLU team where they can travel around their own map, armed with only a melee weapon, and can kill their own teammates and gain all of their weaponry once they enter the PVP arena. The BLU team can also spectate the RED team through the eyes of a ghost with the !slghost command Videos/showcases Gameplay For the RED team * Melee: As aforementioned, the RED team are only allowed to use their third weapon, which is in all cases a melee weapon. While all bosses are unkillable (excluding a few who can be stunned), the melee mechanic can be used by picking up pages. This can be done by placing your cross-hairs over the page before pressing Mouse 1 (the default attack key) and hitting it. Note that using a melee weapon can and will alert the boss if they hear it. * Flashlight: The flashlight is a ray of light that emits from the RED members once they press Mouse 2 (by default). It is used to light the RED team's way, as most maps are very dark, can be turned back off with Mouse 2, and will automatically turn off and stay off for a few seconds once it runs out of batteries. However, when off, the batteries will recharge. Some bosses can be stunned by a flashlight, such as the Rake and Kate. * Blink: The blink mechanic, inspired by a similar mechanic from SCP - Containment Breach, is a mechanic that forces the player to blink every few seconds. They can also blink manually with, by default, the R key. While the blink mechanic seems useless, it is used for certain eye-based bosses like the Weeping Angels or SCP-173, who move extremely quickly when no one is looking at them, but cannot move once being observed. * Sprinting: As aforementioned, all RED members are reduced to a slow-walk by default. However, they can sprint, greatly improving their speed, with Mouse 3 (the scroll, by default, is encouraged by most servers for the sprint mechanic to be binded to the Shift key). Sprinting for too long will slow the REDs down, as signaled by them breathing heavily and the stamina meter running out, so preserving your sprint only when necessary is an important factor. For the BLU team * !slghost: If the BLU team want to spectate the RED team while they're being hunted down, they can type this command into the chat and enable it by pressing 1. They will then become a ghost who can follow the RED team. However, they cannot interact with the REDs, and the REDs cannot see them. * Proxies: If a boss like Billy or Giant Zombie Soldier are present in the playing area. Some of the players from BLU team will be selected and a notification on the left of your screen will pop up (this applying only to the selected players) with reminders and hints at becoming a proxy, if you select yes you will spawn in a random location of the current playing area. Proxies can come in different forms. Proxies that can take the form of a Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Engineer, Sniper and or Spy. Depending on which proxy Master is the boss they will get a skin resembling a monster or creature from the same game, movie, story as the Proxy Master. To signify a proxy has entered the playing area a groaning sound will play, there will be a control meter, the control will slowly deplete until it is empty when emptied the proxy will die, you can kill people from RED team to gain control. Proxies can also be killed if battling a RED team member and losing. Proxies can also all gang up and kill alone or small groups of players which can be a useful advantage. Classes All classes don't have the same walking speed and all classes don't have the same sprinting speed and have their normal health. The Frying Pan and Golden Frying Pan have been blocked. Scout: Scout, when sprinting, has a 15 increase for the sprint meter and swings his melee weapon much faster than the others. However, he is the weakest class, as most non-one-hit-kill bosses can kill him in very few hits. The Sandman, Boston Basher, Wrap Assassin, and Atomizer has been blocked. As of the "April Fools" update, the Scout can now alert bosses by 20% by movement. As of the Slender Fortress 1.6.0 update scout got quite the nerf. Now being 50% more vulnerable to static making him the hardest class to use when verusing teleporter bosses and also 25% more vulnerable to all damage making him weaker than all the other classes. On the positive side scout now recovers sprint 10% faster. As of 1.6.9, the scout can now drop a Bonk can by pressing the H key by default, when the Bonk is picked up by someone, that person's sprint will be moderately replenished as well as the scout who dropped said bonk. Soldier: Soldier wields the second most amount of health, able to withstand many hits from non-one-hit-kill bosses, but also possesses the fourth fastest sprint speed. As of February 2016, The Disciplinary Action is only blocked when a proxy boss spawns. As of the Festive Update, The Equalizer and Escape Plan have been unblocked. He can now alert bosses on movement by 10%. As of Slender Fortress 1.6.0, he can now give himself and other players in a 256 radius a brief speed boost by pressing the H Key by default. He is also the most resistant to static bosses taking only half of the static damage then the other classes get. As of 1.6.9 if a Solider doesn't have a whip he will instead be able to drop an ammo crate (by pressing H). This ammo crate will give whoever picks it up an additional team supply. Pyro: Pyro has regular speed and regular health, and the only major pro is being resistant to afterburn cause by being set on fire. As of February 2016, the Powerjack is only blocked when a proxy boss spawns, the Powerjack will now give pyro 10% faster walking and running speed. The backscratcher has been blocked. As of Slender Fortress 1.6.1, he can now extinguish people which can be very useful if they are on fire, you can do this by pressing the H Key by default. Pyro also now takes 25% less damage from all fire-based attacks. Demoman: Demoman has identical health to the Pyro and is the fastest class because of his 50% increase for the sprint when scared (scare sprint is when your character gets slightly faster when the boss is around). Most of his weapons have a longer reach which can be useful for stunning bosses or getting pages at a further range. The Chargin Targe, Splendid Screen, and Tide Turner does not work and doesn't reduce fire and explosive damage. The Scottman's Skullcutter has been blocked due to stunlocking with long-range, and The Ullapool Caber has been blocked. As of the Slender Fortress 1.6.5a Update, Demo can now use shields on RED, however, he can not charge and instead the attributes of the shield are applied to the player As of 1.6.9 the Demo can now drop a beer bottle by pressing the H key by default. When this is picked up by a member of the RED team it will grant them minicrits for a moderate to short time. This is good for stunning bosses; as of 1.7.5 the Demoman can run faster with the Tide Turner by 20% however has the damage vulnerability by 20% meanwhile the Charge 'N Targe gives you 20% damage resistance while being 20% slower. Heavy: Heavy wields the most amount of health of all classes, but also possesses the 5th slowest sprint speed. He has the most static resistance. If the gloves of running urgently are applied it gives the heavy 20% sprint increase As of January 2016 the Holiday Punch is now blocked. As of April 2018, the Eviction Notice is now unblocked. As of the Slender Fortress 1.6.0, Update heavy is no longer the most static resistant, that was given to solider. But he did get something else, that something else is taking 25% less damage from all attacks. Not just making him strong with his additional 300 hit points but also making him tank a lot more damage than the other classes. As of Slender Fortress 1.6.5, he can now shout a battle cry which gives him and other players in a certain radius damage resistance by pressing the H Key by default. Engineer: Engineer possesses low health and average sprint speed but has a 100% increase in battery life, making him have twice as much battery life than the other classes, also making him an ideal class for noninfinte flashlight maps. His health can be increased by the Gunslinger by 25 HP. This class is also useful against flashlight stun bosses on maps without an infinite flashlight. The Eureka Effect has been blocked. As of Slender Fortress 1.6.0, he can now drop a battery (displayed as a battery) by pressing the H key by default, when picked up it will completely fill the player's battery meter. His battery also charges 25% faster. As of Slender Fortress 1.6.3, his flashlight now does 50% more damage to flashlight stunnable bosses. Medic: Medic is a very useful class as his health regenerates when wounded by a non-one-hit-kill boss. The Medic can also see his teammates' location once they call for Medic, but the bosses mainly go after the Medic even when faced with a large group, this is because he has the highest chase priority out of all the classes. The Amputator has been blocked. As of Slender Fortress 1.6.0, he can now drop a small health pack (displayed as a candy bar) by pressing the H Key by default, when picked up it will give the player a small amount of health. Sniper: Sniper wields low health but has his blink rate decreased by 100%, making him blink twice as slow as the other classes and the ideal class against eye-based bosses like SCP-173. His health use to be able to increase by 25 HP if Darwin's Danger Shield was equipped and he can heal 4 HP in a second if hurt if Cozy Camper is equipped. The Sniper's flashlight battery has been increased by 10%. As of the class balance Update, when equipping the cozy camper the sniper gets 20% more chase priority. As of 1.6.9, the Sniper can drop coffee by pressing the H key by default. What this does is completely refill your blink meter without you actually blinking, therefore making you blink less. It is good to use against statue bosses. Spy: Spy's low health is identical to the Scout's and the Sniper's, however, is almost always the ideal class in most situations since every sound he makes is 40% quieter from a boss's perspective. The Spy-Cycle when equipped and on fire, you can completely extinguish yourself. The Spy-Cycle, Conniver's Kunai, and Big Earner get blocked when a Proxy boss spawns. His scare sprint speed and duration are increased by 10%. As of Slender Fortress 1.6.1, he can now cloak himself, which could be useful when trying to lose a boss, you can cloak them by pressing the H Key by default. His chase priority is now 40%. Guides and Tutorials Team Supplies Misc *Boss Guide *Boss Packs *Map/Strategy Guide *Classes Tips See also * Slender Fortress on Official TF2 Wiki Category:Slender Fortress Category:Browse